Same Battle Different Battlefield
by InnocentFighter
Summary: Trapped inside her own mind Black Widow faces her toughest foe and Hawkeye will stop at nothing to save her. AU-ish, Pairings: Clint/Natasha T cause I'm paranoid and swearing. Sometime after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Name: Same Battle Different Battlefield. **

**Full Summary: Trapped inside her own mind, Black Widow must fight her toughest battle; herself. Meanwhile Hawkeye will stop at nothing to save her. Will they survive? Will things ever be the same again?**

**Author's Note: Back with a new story! Another superhero one, go figure! So this will be updated on Thursdays but I'm updating this now incase I can't this Thursday, so enjoy! It'll be a busy week for me! I kind of want to dance in each of the Avenger's cannon and not totally cannon pairings with their own tale. I've done Pepper and Tony, now Clint and Natasha! I was surprised with myself with this plot. Timeline wise in my own little Avengers AU is somewhere in the sixteen years between chapters 5 and 6 in Proof that Tony Stark has a Wait What? The summary sucks. Oh well, also I won't update after Saturday the 14****th**** until the following Saturday. I'll be on vacation. But I won't slack off in my writing I'll have this story updated the moment after I retype it on my computer from my notepad! So I'll stop rambling and give you the disclaimer and chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS MARVEL DOES I ONLY OWN THE PLOT! **

**Prologue **

Clint and Natasha, Natasha and Clint. Either way before the _Avengers Initiative _they were partners and considered each other friends. Before that when they came to S.H.I.E.L.D they duo knew nothing about each other when they met there was no chemistry there. Natasha greeted Clint in a very cold manner, Clint being used to warm receptions was offended and retaliated by being cold. When they were told that they would be partners and given their first assignment. It wasn't accomplished without the pair of them trying to better each other. As they got used to each other their relationship got warmer. They soon realized that their specific skills complimented each other. Clint in the back and Natasha fighting up front. Long distance and close range are the deadly pair that's taken down many foes.

After the _Avengers Initiative _began and Natasha first learned of Clint becoming compromised she reacted in a way that was more than the welfare of her partner and she had more concern than a friend should have. Natasha had shrugged it off and focused on getting her partner back.

When Natasha found out Loki had taken control of Clint she had swore that she'd do anything to get him back on their side, by her side. At the time she didn't know why she had thought that thought. Maybe it was because it felt unnatural for her to be without Clint standing next to her or as the other agents called it nesting somewhere, where she couldn't locate him but she felt his ever watchful gaze pass over her as he scanned the rooms. Maybe it was because they were facing a foe that no one could fight by themselves and live to tell the tale.

As Natasha was confronted with the Hulk when she was by herself she wondered briefly where Clint was but then she realized that he was the one who was probably leading the attack on S.H.I.E.L.D's base of operation. It was odd facing danger alone after years of having someone back you up.

Then she saw Clint, his eyes weren't his own, they weren't that his color blue-gray. She felt sorry for every blow that she had to land on her partner.

Once he finally came to as himself she allowed relief to wash over her. She had learned from a very early age that it was everyone for themselves and never put anyone before yourself. But this man with a dark past of his own was one of the nicest most honorable gentlemanly guys you would ever meet unless you threatened anyone that he was close to.

Clint while under Loki's influence still had some control over his actions, so when he attacked the Helicarrier he tried his hardest not to kill anyone, but unfortunately

he had ran into the one person he did not want to see because then they would most likely have to fight and hurt her and that was the last thing on his list.

He was a man with a past, the agents he worked with him knew that. They also knew that they shouldn't ask. But being partnered to Natasha the trained assassin, he learned that your past wasn't who you can be. So he had tried his hardest to show her that.

Some people would think that he's gone soft, mainly his old enemies and figures from his past. But he didn't care. Natasha when they had first met hadn't been a team player but Clint knew the value of teamwork so he had put up with her, and as the time they knew each other grew so did his feelings but he couldn't place what the feelings where for and what he wanted her to be to him.

†††††††

_Chapter One_

Clint sat comfortably in a tree. He was waiting for Natasha to get done with her recon so they can get a plan to grab the plans Fury so desperately. A owl landed on a branch to his right tilting his head listening for its quarry. Clint watched the bird as it took off and not five meters away from him did he see the bird swoop down and snatch its dinner.

"That's life for you, one minute you're fine the next an owl swoops down and kills you." He said quietly to himself.

"Hawkeye, if you're done with you morbid musings get down here!" Black Widow commanded. Returning from her scouting.

Hawkeye leapt easily from the tree landing silently beside the Black Widow. "What's up?" He asked.

"What's up? It appears that this isn't a normal hive." Black Widow answered.

"How so?" Hawkeye questioned.

"For one they have some sort of barrier but I can't find the source and there seems to be the leader here in person." Widow explained.

"So?" Hawkeye wasn't seeing anything strange so far, the source of the barrier could be hidden and this could be a big shipment.

Widow shot him a look that clearly said You're-being-an-idiot.

"What'd I do?" He asked bewildered.

"The leader seemed to be some sort of telepath. His men were responding to orders but they were never spoken."Clint shrugged. "Maybe they just know what they're doing?"

"No because the kinetic energy scanner was going wild." Widow answered.

"Alright." Hawkeye raised his hands in a mock surrender. "What's the plan?"

Widow began to explain how Hawkeye was going to cause a distraction by shooting flash bang and smoke bomb arrows. Once the distraction was doing its job Black Widow would slip in, hopefully undetected, and grab the plans. Neither were willing to fight the telepath, especially Hawkeye since last time someone messed with his mind he ended up almost wiping out Shield Headquarters. Black Widow was always weary of someone who could dig through someone's mind and take all their deepest secrets.

"On my count." She whispered as they made their way to the building, an old leather factory that's been abandoned for years.

They got to the corner of the building where they would split. "Three. Two. One. Go!" Widow said and she ran towards the door. Hawkeye took off down the other wall and climbed the fire escape once he was in position he shot his first arrow right in the middle of a large crowd.

The effect was the one that was expected. The men around the arrow jumped back and others made their way towards the commotion dropping the barrier at the door. He shot four other arrows and the desired commotion was created. He watched as Widow slipped into the building unnoticed. He saw her disappear down the main hallway. The initial shock of the arrows was wearing off now.

Hawkeye climbed to the roof, the brick was chipping and made good hand and foot holds. Running across the top of the roof and landing on the fire escape he sent in another four arrows. Causing another stir of confusion among the men below. He waited sending arrows a equally spaced intervals. Aiming at different parts of the main floor to cause more disorder. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Widow run back into the main room carrying the plans in one hand.

Widow thought this mission was going smoothly for what they were up against. Until she reemerged into the main room, Hawkeye was doing an excellent job at causing a commotion but in her brief pause she didn't notice the figure approach her from behind.

Hawkeye saw the telepath sneak up behind Natasha, before he could send in an arrow to warn his partner the telepath put his hands to his temples, nothing appeared to happen until Natasha was on the ground, unconscious, writhing around on the ground. Hawkeye taking no care for caution jumped through an open window on to the walkway. Then down to the main level. Taking out a regular arrow he notched into his bow and pointed towards the telepath.

In a low aggressive voice he said "Undo what you've done to her, now!"

"I can't." The telepath replied calmly.

"Why you did a damn good job of doing it to her in the first place." Hawkeye growled.

"True I did. But there's no way to undo this. From the out side. She has to fight her way out."

Hawkeye's eyes narrowed towards the telepath. Releasing his arrow into the telepath shoulder pining him to the wall. Clint crossed the distance between him and Natasha swiftly. As he reached her she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

He knelt down beside her. " 'Tasha, you'll be fine I swear to you!"

Natasha, if she knew he was there, which Hawkeye was willing to bet she didn't, did nothing to stop her squirming. Clint called in to the helicopter that was waiting for them to be ready to lift off the moment he was on bored and to alert the medical bay to be ready to receive a patient, while prison bay was getting a prisoner.

"You!" He spat towards the telepath. "Are coming with me and if you do anything to anyone I'll hear about it and you'll be sorry."

The telepath for his part look a little frightened by the hostility being shown to him. Hawkeye unceremoniously yanked the arrow out of the man's shoulder and put handcuffs on him. Then using a rope he secured the telepath to him by tying one end of the ropes to the handcuffs and the other to his belt. The he picked up his partner bridal style and began the walk to the helicopter. Hoping that there would be someway to help Black Widow. He stole a glance at her face it was displaying pure pain, something Black Widow would never allow to show if she was awake and functioning under her own free will. Clint sighed, one thing was sure is he was going to be bored without the constant friendly bickering that went on between them.

As he walked to the Helicopter what ever was happening in Natasha's mind seemed to be getting stronger, when he reached the helicopter, per his orders they lifted off the moment everyone was strapped up. Not wanting to worry himself about his partner he settled on glaring at the telepath and began the interrogation of his own.

"What did you do to her?" Clint asked.

"What I did, was simply set her on her path to accepting herself and to stop ignoring her emotions." The telepath said with an air about him saying to Clint that he didn't really care what happened to his partner.

"Some shrink." Clint said bitterly.

"This is no physiologist trick. If she can't fight off her inner demon she'll die."

Clint felt a cold hand squeeze his heart. "She'll die?"

"Oh most certainly, hardly anyone can face their inner demons without there minds being torn up in the process." Said the telepath. "Of course if someone was dedicated enough that person could try and find the Curator spiritus flower.""What's that?" Clint asked.

"It's a relatively rare flower that blooms every thousand years, and you're in luck there's one that'll bloom in a week or two."

"Will she last that long?" Clint asked concern in his eyes as he saw his partner, no friend, try to make herself as small as possible against an invisible foe.

"I do not know how strong your girlfriend is, only she can keep herself alive." The telepath said with a smirk.

"She is not my girlfriend. We're partners in the job and friends every time else." Clint huffed.

The telepath shrugged and said nothing. Leaving Clint to ponder his thoughts. He wanted to save her, that was a given but he had no idea where this flower grew or even if he could get away from Shield with one of their planes if he could locate this plant. He sighed getting a plan in his head.

"Where's this plants location?" He asked the telepath.

The telepath refused to acknowledge him. "I won't answer until you remember manners."

Clint was sunned this guy was asking for manners from him when he was the one putting people into a telepathic coma. Gritting his teeth he tried to say in his most sincere voice. "Names Hawkeye, and you are?"

The telepath cocked an eyebrow at him. "I am known as Dar'el'th."

"Dar'el'th? So where is this Curator flower anyway?" Clink questioned.

"In the small nation of Wakanda." Dar'el'th answered.

Clint watched this man to make sure he wasn't lying, sure he wasn't he allowed himself to groan internally. Wakanda wasn't fond of outsiders preferring to shoot them down then talk if the passengers were still alive.

"This is the only one that's blooming?" Said a curious Clint.

"The only one that isn't to far away in timing to bloom, unless you want to wait forty-two days.""No just checking."

"But the journey to the flower is just as perilous as hers." Dar'el'th said with a smirk.

"Don't care, I'll take my chances." Clint said and at the moment his eyes showed a fierce blaze of determination. He would not let Natasha die. No matter the price.

**How was that for a chapter? For those of you that may not know Wakanda is a fictional nation invented by Marvel, ruled by T'Chaka until he was killed then his son T'Challa took over. For any of you who know who he is… let's just say the name will make sense later. As always Review and until next time. Bis nachher(See you later!) ~IF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all who have waited for the next chapter! So is anyone else annoyed with the constant changes on or is it just me? Back from vacation it was a little disappointing, but what are you going to do. Glad to be home and updating my stories again. I promised that I would type up the next chapter when I got home and that's what I am doing. I was writing constantly my notebook was never far from me, people gave me some amusing looks though sitting in the middle of a museum writing. Thanks to Avengers4eva and Arabian Forest for the reviews! Now I think I have you all caught up with my daily trifles and long Authors Note. I'll give you this chapter and go type up my other stories update after the disclaimer. See you at the bottom~!**

**I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND DAR'EL'TH. MARVEL OWNS BLACK WIDOW AND HAWKEYE!**

When the plane landed at the Heli-carrier's runway, Clint was taken away to be debriefed and Natasha's prone form was moved to a stretcher at taken to the Medical Bay. Clint sat down into the chair at one end of the metal table waiting for Nick Fury to walk through the door. He did not have to wait long, for Nick came walking into the debrief room in a calm manner.

Fury cleared his throat. "What happened?"

"Natasha was compromised by the Telepath that you forgot to mention." Clint's voice left no doubt that he was aware that Fury knew the cell was lead by a person with telepathic abilities.

"How did this Telepath compromise one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best agents?" Fury asked. Seemingly unperturbed by Clint's disrespectful tone.

Clint shrugged. "Ask Dar'el'th."

"Who?" Fury asked hiding his confusion.

"Creepy bald guy in cuffs, came in the same helicopter." Clint described Dar'el'th quickly.

"Him? He's about as harmless as a fly, without his guys around to fight for him." Fury responded.

"So criminals are harmless now? Just look at what he did to Natasha!" Clint yelled angrily. Taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Listen I have to leave right now to save Natasha. If I don't the chances of her survival are grim."

"If you don't succeed? Then what happens?" Fury asked.

Clint stood up. "You'll lose two good agents."

"Two?"

"Yes two. If you prevent me from going Natasha might die, all money in that she will, and I'll take my leave of S.H.I.E.L.D. If she dies while I'm gone I'll stay wherever I happened to be at the time. Or I could die looking for what Natasha needs to live and then once again she'll die. See why I have to go?" Clint said making his way to the door slowly.

Fury remained immobile. Thinking about what Clint said. He sighed making it clear to Clint, he made his choice. "Alright I'll let you go. I don't like it but I have to take the chance."

Clint could've jumped for joy at those words, if he wasn't a trained agent. With Fury's permission he would have an easier time getting the god dammed plant. "Also would it be to much to ask to borrow a plane?"

"Take one. Just bring it back in one piece." Fury responded.

Clint nodded blotting out of the room at full speed towards the runway. He needed the fastest plane that was there.

Fury stood slowly up, he would've smiled at Clint's action if he didn't have a reputation to keep. But after making sure no one was around he whispered. "Godspeed Clint." He straightened himself to his full height and walked towards the prison area, he wanted to have a nice talk with the local Telepath there.

†††††††

_I was sitting in a dark room. I took in what I could. First I noticed that I was bound to the chair, my legs where tied together with rope. This wouldn't have been a problem aside from my hands where cuffed behind my back, and not the normal locks that could be picked, these where the cuffs that S.H.I.E.L.D used on super-powered criminals. I gritted my teeth in frustration. The second thing I saw was there was only one visible, and probably only exit I thought grimily. There was a door on the other side. Third there was one expertly placed candle that was near enough to provide light and cause issues when I would be faced with my captors they were in my line of sight so who ever walked in would have a clear view of me but I wouldn't be able to make out any facial features. 'Whoever made this room' I thought 'made sure that it was near impossible to escape.' I had decided that I wouldn't be able to get out on my own. Where was Clint? Whenever one another was in trouble the other would stop at nothing to find their partner. Clint was probably a hour or so away by now. I had always thought it was strange that partners where as determined as they where to save their partner from extremely dangerous situations. Being raised like I was, I had learned that the most important person in life was yourself. I had no way of knowing all partners, more or less, had this loyalty to one another. _

_Just as I had finished evaluating my situation the door opened. The candle flickered with the gust of cold air that accompanied the door opening. As I had guessed the candle did ruin my night vision so I couldn't make out any features. _

"_Natasha." Came the Russian accented voice of a male. "It's been awhile, yes?"_

"_Who are you?" I asked towards the figure. _

"_You don't recognize me? I'm hurt." Came the male voice again. I could tell that whoever it was wasn't hurt at all by my statement. _

"_I'll ask again. Who are you?" I growled. _

"_I am certain that you are in position demand things. You truly do not no?" The figure said again. _

_When he said that it hit me. "Father?" I gasped out._

"_Ding ding ding!" My father exclaimed. _

_I was confused. "But you are dead! Your plane went down over Siberia!" I cried._

"_Yes most people believe I'm dead. Except for you, you always thought that I faked my death again seeing as the timing was to convenient to you. My daughter, always untrusting." My father exclaimed. He paused looking thoughtful. "Do you know where you are?"_

"_No. But isn't that the point?" I snapped. _

_A shrill female laugh rang out. "She doesn't even know! She's probably thinking that oaf of an archer is going to save her!"_

"_Clint is not an oaf!" I defended. "He will save me. You'll see and be sorry when he finds you.!"_

"_He won't find us." The female practically sang._

"_Don't be so sure." I was getting worried, frantically trying to recall how I got here and what events lead to this. With horror I found out I couldn't. The last thing I remember was making my way to the door while Clint fired arrow after arrow to cover my escape. Then the world went black. What had transpired between that and my waking I was unclear._

"_Odd." Came my father's voice, and a sudden fleeting thought of my father's real name being Ivan. _

"_What?" I questioned wearily. _

"_You do not know how you came to be here." Ivan replied. _

"_So I was unconscious." I mumbled. _

"_You still are." I gave him of a look that said he was crazy. "You are trapped in you mind. _

"_You are crazy." I said. _

"_Perhaps. But does it make sense that someone who is dead, come back and risk discovery?"_

"_No but you never did make any sense."_

"_You're trapped girl. Sentence to death in your own mind!" The female voice came again. Cruel and sadistic. _

_I sighed figuring they were lying Clint would come running in at any moment, but I felt it in my heart that they weren't. A thought struck me. "Who do you represent?" I asked the female._

"_The real you." The female said again. _

"_No you can't be! I'm the real me." I cried. _

"_Are you? Or are you just thinking you are. You can't change a zebra's stripes. You changed us by trying to resent your old life when it was wonderful. Often I wonder if it wasn't to keep that oaf beside you." The other me said. _

"_You lie!" I yelled at her. _

"_I don't lie you only believe I lie." She said again. _

"_Enough.!" My father commanded. "The more time you waste fighting yourself the weaker your physical form gets."_

_I stared at him blankly. _

"_If you fight yourself you will die in the physical world. You have to find your own way through your mind."_

"_Find what?" I asked shocked at this news._

"_Something. I do not know for I am not you, and the other you isn't you so she won't know either. I can only give you this hint: It is evasive but always near, so far away but never more than a few feet away, you have many but only one, it is needed but unnecessary." My father turned around and walked out of the room. The other me following behind him. _

"_What the hell am I supposed to do with that!" I whispered to myself pondering my father's strange words. A riddle I knew that but what's the answer. I groaned I was trapped in my own mind, literally, with nothing to do but try and figure out that stupid riddle. I wished my hands and feet where free and I had something to write with and on. Almost instantly a desk appeared in front of me with a new notepad my hands were freed but only until I placed them onto the desk. Shackles came up and chained me to the desk but at least I could write I got to work. _

†††††††

Nick Fury was a patient man. He was really but so far this week was attempting to wear his patience thin. He had Clint take off, Natasha in the hospital in a coma, the Avenger's, what's left of them, off on some mission in Asgard, and if that wasn't enough this Telepath that Clint brought in was as talkative as a piece of wood. Now someone in the Medical Bay thought something was important enough to bother him in his private quarters.

He charged through the hallways irritation radiating off of him like heat. The agents working there quickly dodged out of his way. Maria Hill was even pacified when she was about to approach her boss with forms that needed to be signed.

He reached the medical bay and walked into the small waiting room.

"Well?" He called out.

"Director Fury. I'm glad you made it here in a reasonable time." Fury wheeled his head around to the place where the voice came from.

It was the Senior doctor in charge, though senior wasn't quite fitting. The man was about thirty, his badge showed he had been here for six years, and also bore the name _Allen Felker M.D. _Dr. Felker was a tall lean man, whose nose had been broken before, Nick could tell because the nose was crooked, he was also very fair skinned showing he wasn't outdoors man, he had playful brown eyes and his blonde hair was parted over to the right making the semi-long hair and fringe cover more of the left side of his face more, but still in regulation length. His doctor's coat pockets where filled with medical tools that where commonly used. A stethoscope was slung over his neck and he held a clipboard at his side. He looked more like a medical student than a qualified doctor.

"Yes, the message sounded urgent." Nick replied.

"Well. Agent Barton told us that he was ordered to tell the medical staff that in case of any change in Agent Romanoff's condition to you." Doctor Felker admitted.

"Right of course he did." Nick mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me, sir, what was that?" Allen asked, nervously.

"Nothing of importance. I suppose there has been a change in the condition then? Nick said airily.

"Yes, sir!" The doctor said his friendly confident self back again. " Susan! Will you please take the director to room number forty-eight?" He said calling to a nearby nurse.

"Of course Doctor!" The nurse named Susan said. The nurse was upwards of forty maybe even fifty. She was short and squat and her once blonde hair was paling out and becoming more of a gray her hair was short, premed into tight curls. The nurse lead him to the correct room number and waddled off to do her original task.

Seeing no reason why he shouldn't open it, he pushed the door open. He almost closed it immediately after. Natasha was squirming around in her bed with a grimace on her face. Occasionally she would kick out and strike an imaginary foe. Sometime she would just still, and after a few moments of stillness she would open her mouth to scream but no sound came out.

"My god." Fury breathed.

"See sir. She was fine when she was brought in with Agent Barton and it started after Agent Barton left and got onto that plane."

"What's wrong with her?" Fury asked harshly.

"I don't know, sir. We've done test but the only thing we can confirm is that it came from an outside source and the only way to treat it is an outside force. Otherwise…" The Doctor let that word hang over the air like a poisonous cloud.

"Otherwise, she's going to die?" Fury finished the sentence.

Doctor Felker could only nod.

"How long do you think she has?" Fury asked quietly.

"A week is the max we're guessing without any treatment." The Doctor said somberly.

"Would treatment of any sort increase the window of opportunity to cure her?" Fury questioned.

"Yes, but the treatment isn't simple, its-"

Fury cut off the Doctor. "Can you do it?"

After a moments hesitation. "Yes." Doctor Felker said.

"Good, do what you need get or buy what you need." Fury turned on his heel and made his way towards the exit of the Medical Bay.

"Sir?" Doctor Felker called.

"I have to make a phone call and I have a guest that I need to talk to" With that Fury walked out of the Medical Bay, pulling up a list of planes that had been approved an sent out on one of the many wall computers. Seeing the last plane he checked on which agent had it out. It was the one he wanted. Nick called the planes private in flight phone.

†††††††

Clint was settling down for a little shut eye. The plane was on autopilot so he was good for a small nap. Besides, he had realized that he hadn't slept in awhile so he thought he deserved some rest. If was supposed to find this flower he needed to have energy. Just as his eyes closed the plane's built in phone went of. Groaning he sat up, and hit the answer button. Briefly wondering who it was. Not allowing himself to hope it was his partner.

"Hello? Agent Barton speaking." He answered in the protocol answer.

"Director Fury speaking." Clint gulped at the anger in his voice.

"What can I do for you, sir?" He asked shakily,

"You can move your ass a little faster, that's what you can do. Get wherever you need to go and fast and once there waste no time in getting what up need and move back here fast." Nick ordered.

"Why?" Clint asked wearily not wanting to anger Fury any more than he was already.

"Agent Romanoff has a week and that's the max they're predicting." Fury said bluntly.

"What? A week?" Clint asked stunned.

"That's what I said. Now get moving!" Nick commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Clint responded.

"Fury out." The line went dead.

"Must really be busy back at base." Clint said absently.

Clint got up and moved towards the pilot seat. "No rest for me then."

He would get a good rest at the end of this. Whatever the outcome would be. He was the only one with the means of saving Natasha. He was sure the doctors at base would be able to prolong the death sentence, but he was the one with the ability to actually save her life. He would not let Natasha die. He would never let her die while he still had breath in his chest and his heart still beat. Why the determination to save her, he wouldn't know but he knew it wasn't because of the loyalty of a partner. His hands gripped the steering wheel and determination was blazing in his eyes.

"Alright Clint. No pressure, none what so ever. You can do this!" That became his mental mantra.

**Thanks for joining me on this chapter the next one will be out soon, I don't know when and I would love to here what you think! Review below with any suggestions I read every review and as an author I want some feedback on my stories. Now I do think its time to go type up the next episode of Journey of Stark and Company. Bye for now! ~IF **


	3. Chapter 3

**Back, and trying to get caught up! So much going on but I will update as fast as I can. In other news this story is supposed to be suspenseful and wanting to find out what's going to happen it's my strength as a writer. I should be able to get out some one shots out, I'll go browsing on Kink Meme first to see if there isn't anything I can't live without writing. Shout out time! Thanks go out to TkcAvengers fan Arabian forest and Journey Hates. I love reviews and now I give you the classic disclaimer and the chapter!DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS. ONLY THE PLOT AND PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T BEEN SEEN ANYWHERE. Though I do own a Hawkeye plushy =). Ok chapter now. **

_I had been sitting in at the desk. No where near the answer to the riddle. My first answer was of course air, but its necessary besides how would that answer help me with escaping my own mind? _

_I had my list of answers and I was tapping the oak desk with the top of my pencil. The next answers weren't any better; I came up with: Thought, Water for some reason I felt that this answer wasn't something like that. It was deeper, but what was deeper?I had no time to dwell on that thought as a young girl walked in with her mother. The young girl was me, I knew that because she had the same red hair put into small pigtails tied of with little red bows. That me couldn't have been more than three. Before I was showed the cold truth of the world when I was still innocent. If my memory doesn't fail me it shouldn't have been more than a year after I looked like that was when my mother was killed and my father taught me the cold truth of the world. _

_My mother was just how I remember her before she died. Auburn hair that once was red like mine pulled back into a tight bun, her nose was straight showing that it was never broken. Her mother's hazel eyes looked at me showing admiration and pity? A sad smile was playing on her lips._

_The three year old me looked up at her mother. "Mommy? Who's that?"_

"_She is someone who can' t recognize good things in life without it being pointed out to her." My mother responded sadly. _

"_That's sad. Can't she not be happy?" The three year old version looked at me. Eyes wide with innocence, confuse in her eyes. To a child it didn't make sense that someone wouldn't be happy. _

"_She can. She just doesn't want to be." Was that anger in my mother's tone?"Why?" The younger me looked at our mother again._

"_She feels she doesn't deserve it. Go outside and wait for me." Mother's tone was gentle but left no room for argument. _

"_Ma'am, you do deserve to be happy. There are people who see it. You need only see it for yourself. You can be happy." The young me said. Sounding so old and wise but still young and naïve at the same time. Briefly I wondered about myself when I was that age. Where all children like this?_

_The young me bounced happily out of the door and I was left with my mother. _

_Now I could take a good look at her. She was dressed in sweat pants with a tight tank top that I recalled was a top of a leotard, like her mother wore most of the time. My mother was a dancer, in the Russian ballet. I recalled. _

"_So…" I began, the tension was unnerving._

"_Nat, when you were young you always talked about finding your prince. You had it all planed out." She chuckled "After a performance at the ballet you would walk out the back of the buildings, then make your way to the hotel, of course it was raining and summer time so you would be cold then at a cross walk a gentle man would approach you and lend you his coat and hail a taxi for you since you didn't know the language well enough. Once at the hotel he would walk you to the front door take your palm and kiss it good night. Then the next night you would see him at the ballet at the front row where he would blow a kiss towards you." _

_I stared at her. I nearly forgot about my childhood romance tales I spun. "You remembered that?""Of course. I always knew you would find a prince maybe not exactly like that." She smiled gently. But it was sad. " It's a shame. You don't remember it. You were so adamant about it. Now I don't think you would've remembered it if I hadn't told you.""I tend not to dwell on my past. I've enough red in my ledger." I retorted. _

"_I know. But if you survive this then maybe you'll understand better." She said, spinning on her heel gracefully. _

_I watched her leave. 'Why, did she bring that up?' I thought. Sighing I wrote down another answer: Dreams. _

"_Nope. Still stuck." I growled to myself. Then it dawned on me, my mother and younger self and my mother came in when I changed my strategy of attack. "So I get a visit whenever I get on to the right track? Yay." I said sarcastically. _

†††††††

Clint landed the plane a safe distance from the known anti air-craft missiles. Sure if necessary he could've shot them down, but he'd rather go incognito and possibly give himself more time to find the flower and get back to Natasha.

Of course, since it was Clint, and nothing seems to go his way, ever, he was surrounded by foot soldiers in a matter on minutes. Sighing wanting this to go peacefully but not getting his wish he took out a gas mask, similar to the ones you would use when your basement has mold, and shot a sleeping gas arrow.

After stumbling through the forest and being attacked by all the little insects of said jungle he was stopped again. This time by a man in a panther suit.

"Listen man, I'm in a hurry. I have to find a flower that blooms every millennium and I'm on a time limit of a week to get back to my partner to save her. So if you'll just point me in the right direction I'll be on my way." Clint reasoned.

"No." Came the thickly accented voice of the man.

"Oh come on! Why not?" Clint groaned.

"You come with me." The panther man said.

"But I don't- Oh what's the use." Clint sighed.

"I see you may be smarter than I realized." Said Panther man.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clint asked annoyed.

"Why do you seek the flower?" The panther turned. "Follow." He commanded.

"I told you. I need it to save my partners life." Clint answered.

"Partner? You are trying to save your loved one?" The panther said ducking under a branch.

"Huh! No she is not my loved one. Forgot foreign country, phrases don't mean the same thing." Clint said.

"Then why do you try to save her?" The panther asked.

Clint hesitated in his answer this time thinking about it before he said. "I don't know. It was just kind of a natural reaction. Is it so odd?" Judging by the Panther's silence it was.

"Partners in a job? Assuming from what you're wearing a very unforgiving job. So why go to hostile territory to try and save her. If your just partners?" The panther asked.

"A little thing called loyalty?" Clint said bitterly.

"Perhaps. But if you aren't deemed worthy you'll die." The panther said not emotion lacing his voice

"And my partner will die as well, but at least I know I tried everything." Clint ducked a low branch but the added uncertainly. "Wait I'm not your prisoner? You're taking me to the flower? Sweet!"

"You are not a prisoner. You are a guest, and I am taking you to the Shaman where she'll have you test your worthiness."

Clint winced internally. "I'm guessing that this test involves more than your knowledge on botany?"

"A journey in yourself-" The panther began to explain.

"If I don't beat my inner demon or find myself I die. That type of thing?" Clint asked irritably.

The panther, even though you can't see any of his face due to the full face masked looked taken aback. "Er, actually, yes. That's exactly it."

"Fun!" Clint said sarcastically.

"I do not think-" Panther began.

"Sarcasm dude. Sorry I'm not usually like this. I'm stressed, annoyed, and tired at the moment. Normally I'm a cheerful guy." Clint apologized.

"I would understand if it happens that I find myself in the same predicament as you." The panther said artfully.

"Pretty good diplomat. You'd do well in SHIELD." Clint commented.

"SHIELD? What is that?" Panther asked.

"Government agency thing." Clint answered.

"Oh, US government I take it?" Panther asked.

"Not exactly. No one but the boss and his right hands know who we work for, we're kind of like the people who don't say anything until it benefits them." Clint explained.

"Sounds different." Panther said.

"It is. You might be able to join the Avengers." Clint said.

"Avengers?" I have heard of them, you know them?" Panther asked clearly impressed.

"Know them? I'm a member!" Clint said clearly offended.

"Oh you are the one with the bow with a habit of falling off buildings"

" I don't make it a habit. It just happens to me most of the time." Clint mumbled.

The panther nodded. "We are nearly at the city. How should I introduce you?"

"Just call me Hawkeye." Clint said speeding up his pace slightly.

"Hawkeye? Fitting." Panther commented.

Clint said nothing as the first sight of the city came to view. To say it was what he expected would be a lie. It was the most advanced city he's ever seen and he's been in a lot of cities. It was made out of stone but on the pillars there were fully operational rail guns, years a head of the US and any others. The looked to be able to shoot without any sort of missile.

"Those are sweet!" Clint cried.

"The rail guns? They are outdated. Used for the anti-aircraft missiles now." Panther said, confused.

"Wait the rail guns are out dated! They're way a head of the ones I've seen." Clint exclaimed.

"Odd." Was the only reply.

The conversation stopped after that as they walked into the city. It was like any other city, minus the tech that was sitting out. _Fury would have a field day _he thought. _Make that a kid on Christmas morning. _Clint snorted, picturing a seven year old Fury actually having fun was hilarious, actually a seven year old Fury was a novel idea.

Clint had always thought Fury was just born out of thin air as an adult. Why he had no idea. It was just his nature.

They arrived at their destination, or Clint figured they did since Panther Man was leading him into a building that was impressive looking.

"Wait, I forgot to ask. What do I call you?" Clint asked.

" Call me Black Panther." Black Panther said.

"Ah. Should've guessed." Clint said dryly.

" The Shaman and the Chief will be with you shortly. Don't move." Black Panther took off.

"He's an interesting fellow." Clint said. Then realizing he forgot to look at the limited SHIELD knowledge on Wakanda, he had no idea who the leader was, assuming he was in the capitol city. Which was assumed because the Black Panther is known to be a close servant to the emperor of Wakanda, if that's what they call him. Typical Barton move forget to read Intel of the nation your in to avoid a war. That's why he had Tasha, she would do the talking for him.

Minutes later came a well muscled African male, he looked to be in his late twenties and had the air of importance carried with him. He was dressed in the garments that marked him as leaded along with a fang of some creature attached to a leather cord around his neck.

Behind him hobbled a very old women, she was walking with a rather large cane and the cane was decorated with African legends and myths and it had the same sort of fangs that the ruler had. The women herself was dressed in a traditional BouBou blue in color, her hair was hanging down and very scraggly looking also very gray. Her ears stretched out by the years of heavy jewelry and her face was wrinkled so much that you could barely see her eyes. When she gave Clint a welcoming smile it should that she was missing more than a few teeth, she had only a few on the top row and maybe two on the bottom. He would've laughed but she was a woman that was respected he could tell and very soon his life would be put in her hands for a ritual.

Walking next to the old Shaman was a very attractive young women. She was tall, lean, and had white hair but not because of age. She wore a medallion that looked to be a large X.

"I must be off milord. It was pleasant to see you again." The young female said.

"Of course Ororo. I can't keep you from where you now call home." The emperor said.

The young woman smiled. Bowing down low she turned and walked by Clint without a second glance. Clint of course took a second glance because she was familiar, how he wasn't sure.

"I am T'challa. The chief of the Panther clan and the equivalent of the King of Wakanda." T'challa announced, his voice deep. He looked at Clint meaningfully "You have come here looking for the flower of one purpose? Why?"

"I want to save my partner. My partner job wise." Clint said. Unsure of where to look.

"Why save a person you only work with? Do you owe this person something?" The king asked again.

" I save her from loyalty. I do owe her something, she save me from me, or in other terms saved my mind." Clint answered.

"So this is a debt you want to repay?" The king looked at him.

" I don't want to repay my debt, yet. I just want my partner to wake up and yell at me for being a moron and that'd she be fine eventually." Clint looked away trying to hide the small blush on his cheeks.

"I do not understand." T'challa said.

"I do." Said the Shaman. Her voice was hoarse from age. But it had an odd calming effect of over Clint. "If he wants the flower then he must see if he is worthy. You may die."

"I've been told. Let's get this over with." Clint said, shrugging.

"You are either very brave or very loyal." T'challa said, an admiration in his eyes.

"Or an idiot." The Shaman said innocently.

Clint looked at her slacked jawed. "Wait I thought Shamans were polite and above calling people names!"

"Oni has never been… tolerant, of the Shaman's legend." The King said.

"Oh." Clint said. Worried now.

"But that's not to say I can't perform a Shaman's duty!" Oni chipped in happily. "Come on youngster, the sooner we get started the sooner you can save your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend! I can't even see her in something of the title."

Oni only chuckled motioning for Clint to follow. He did so grudgingly.

Clint found himself in a room that was quiet and had many candles burning, the sent and heat of the room made him want to go to sleep.

Oni tsked. "No sleeping yet. Drink this."

Normally Clint would be cautious of drinking anything handed to him in a hostile nation with an old woman giving it to him. But he couldn't bring himself to really care. He drank it in one big gulp and shuddered. The consistency of it was like cement, and the flavor was like a warm slug that got run over by a truck that had recently driven over road kill. No Clint wasn't sure of what that actually tasked like but he was sure that drink was about the same.

"Now lay down here. Clear your mind and close your eyes. You shall awaken in your head. Good luck." Oni said.

Clint followed the instructions without question knowing sooner or later the mission would be over and whether the outcome was good or bad. Well Clint would only know one of them.

**Chapter end! So how was it? Leave a review! Also I hope I didn't screw up to bad on the Shaman part. I mean I researched it and I can't pull a Tony and become an expert in African Shamans in one week can I. So tell me if you are a more knowledgeable person than I on the subject and I'll change it easily. Well I'm off!~IF**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back! I am just swamped with the little thing called life. Anyhow, I have to research the characters more so I not just running away with them and making completely random assumption. Naturally I've changed parts of them to weave easier into the story. So I shall now do shout outs Thanks to Fluffy, yolunnjones, Arabian Forest. Also Morgan who asked me to update soon, so ask and you shall receive! Disclaimer and Chapter then? See you at the bottom, kind of!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF ITS PRODUCTS. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT AND ANY OC'S IN THIS STORY. **

Clint felt himself fall, he was pretty sure he wasn't though. His body felt heavy, he couldn't open his eyes. He struggled for a little, then deciding he would try and remember what led him to the position in the first place.

He remembered Panther taking him to the king and the king came in with a shaman that was old enough to be his grandmother to the tenth great. She did some sort of ritual on him and he didn't remember anything after that. Finally whatever was holding him down lifted. He opened his eyes and saw a circus tent. He looked at the sign it was the _Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders. _Just the way he remembered it.

"Well shit." Clint groaned. He stood up and dusted himself off. Walking towards the opening of the circus. It was eerie the way that it was exactly like the day that he was left for dead.

He was silent the entire time not wanting to set anyone on alert. He found himself at the practice rings, looking around he saw his first bow and costume. He picked the bow up and chuckled, testing the draw weight it was extremely light maybe only twenty five pounds. He set it down.

"So how am I going to prove myself here?" He asked himself. He heard footsteps and turned around holding the small bow and practice arrow ready. He was sure that if any of the Avengers saw him they would be laughing their asses off.

"Really Clint? Is this anyway to treat your brother?" The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing Barney Barton.

"Barney? Your dead!" Clint exclaimed.

Barney only shrugged. "Maybe I am, but no matter how good of a shot you've become I highly doubt you're going to kill me with a bow for a child and a practice arrow."

Clint huffed in annoyance. Dropping the bow and arrow onto the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on my baby brother. Can't I do that?" Barney asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We didn't separate on the best of terms you know." Clint replied.

"I'm aware, but my curiosity got the better of me." Clint gave him a confused look so Barney continued. "I was curious about your personal life."

Clint gave him a harsh glare. "Non existent."

Barney gave him a disbelieving look. "What about that Russian girl your always with, and you went in this insane mission for."

"We're partners, job partners. There is nothing between us." Clint said slowly and in a low tone giving his brother a warning.

"Clint you've always been a bad liar." Barney said and walked away, fading into the shadows.

Clint shot a glare and the retreating figure. He wasn't lying, why would he, not like his brother would be able to black mail him.

The area began to blur and shift. Clint stayed where he was at. "What new figure of my past comes to call me a liar next!" Clint said loudly.

†††††††

Fury was pacing, well not really he was standing still and turning faster than normal. Agent Barton had missed his check in call. It wasn't unusual, Barton was the type who had a flare for dramatics and would check in the next time laughing that people got worked up. But he never missed two in the same day and he always answered SHIELD calls. In truth they hadn't heard from him since Fury called him and told about the week limit, that had been two days ago.

The agents were getting worried. Fury sighed inaudibly. Coulson was the only person that was brave enough or stupid enough to take on the job of handling SHIELDS most unstable agent duo. Clint was the first one the Coulson handled eventually he got Barton under control enough to actually do the check ins. Then Natasha came in after Barton had saved her unknowingly and that was a whole new ball game but Coulson stayed with the duo and with his handling the Romanoff/Barton partnership soon became the best know pair in SHIELD. Unfortunately Fury had yet to find a agent willing to handle the wild pair as well as help run the Avengers.

He wasn't worried. Barton was a capable agent when the time called for it. When he was driven by something he was nearly unstoppable. So Fury just chalked the silence up to the nation of Wakanda had a radio blocking gadget. Fury slowed his turning pace and continued to watch the agents do their job, of course he was down to agents and the Avengers, certain members, where about as stealthy as a brick. So the covert ops missions would have to wait until he found replacements. If they were needed.

†††††††

_MY list was getting longer, that much I was sure of. What I wasn't sure of was time, I thought I was only in my mind for a few hours, but it may have been days, I also wasn't sure of whether the people out of my mind were trying to save me still, I was sure Clint would continue until the point of past no hope, even then I wasn't sure he would stop. It was just a thing that I learned about Clint in the years we were partners, Clint always found a small glimmer of hope in the bleakest situations. _

_There was a time when we were captured and in the morning we were to be executed. Clint had said, "At least we know that we'll be given a quick death." It wasn't exactly a reassuring thing to say but it was better than being tortured for months until you die due to your injuries or lack of will to live. Of course Coulson had come in at the last minute with his uncanny ability to keep tabs on his charges and saved them both._

_Then during the invasion when all was looking lost on the ground he had made the comment, "We're going down fighting like you always wanted to, and if we die here we won't see what our failure resulted in." I remembered giving him a look and saying "We will win." There was a strange moment after that where we could've kissed but we didn't, it wasn't the proper thing to do we weren't together and we definitely didn't have feelings towards each other. Also Captain America was being over run at the moment so we had to help. _

_I looked at my paper. There was a lot of things crossed off and some things that were circled to show that something had happened after I had thought of it. That was another thing I wondered about can you actually think in your mind or do you only think your thinking it when you thinking it? I confused myself trying to think about that. It was only a question I came up with in order to keep myself distracted from this dammed riddle. _

_I hated how I could do nothing but try and figure out this riddle. I knew that there was no way that I could solve this riddle before my body stopped working. Clint, I knew, was doing nothing short of using every resource Shield would have at its disposal. Though I doubted Clint thought so much of me that he would go halfway across the planet for, I might, but I wasn't so sure about him. _

"_First Step: Admission." __Said something. It sounded like a principle addressing the school using the intercom. The sound was distorted by static and you could barely make out the words being said. I couldn't pin point the exact place of origin what I did know is I was one step closer to leaving this place. Something in that small phrase struck a chord but I couldn't pin point where I had heard it. The speaker was a male, that was something I would but money on. _

_Looking back I saw that there was one thing I hadn't written that could be a plausible starting point. I jotted it down quickly. I heard the door open. I was about to get my next visitor when the door opened up all the way I was confused also the shackles binding me to the desk disappeared. Was I free, if I walked through that door? Would I return to the waking world? Or was it that my week was up? Were some of my thoughts as I walked to the room. I stepped through the threshold of the door. I was greeted by a cool breeze. I took in my surroundings once I was finally able to open my eyes with out them hurting to badly. I was in a brightly lit room, this room wasn't much bigger than the one that I was originally in. This one had a florescent light in the ceiling. A steal table and chair in the middle. It was much like an interrogation room. I set down my list a pencil and looked around. There was a mirror and the door I had come in through was still there but closed. I heard it lock shut. So I must be getting closer. I thought before looking down at my list. I had written: _Emotion

†††††††

Doctor Allen Felker was standing at the foot of Agent Romanoff's hospital bed. For no apparent reason she just crashed. They were able to bring her back but it was a difficult task. She was technically dead for about two minutes. The Doctor silently thanked who ever funded Shield for giving them such a big medical budget. He knew there was a good reason being in charge of one of the most powerful forces in the world was difficult especially when the force could talk back a through quiet a tantrum if needed.

He was walking back to his room when he thought that he should probably inform Director Fury about Romanoff's crash. He would do it using the inter ship message system. With that he continued to his room to get a well deserved rest. Knowing that he should probably start preparing for Agent Barton's return. Barton was a good agent but his luck was like he had walked under a ladder while smashing a mirror also stepping on a black cats tail and after he had spilled salt. He was extremely unlucky, and knowing Barton and his luck all those thing have probably happened to him. Of course being a man of science he didn't believe in superstitions. He believed in fact, and it was a fact that Agent Barton fell off of buildings more than the average human should. Doctor Felker chuckled.

†††††††

As luck would have it the next figure of Clint's past happened to be an old crush of his at the circus Annabell Ward. She looked basically like he remembered her only she was his age now, and not the teenager that he left behind. Her Strawberry blonde hair was hanging loose and it touched her shoulders and with each step she took the curls in it bounced with it, her brown eyes were smiling like her remembered them. She was giving him a million-watt smile.

"Heya, Clint!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Ann." He said.

She giggled. "You remembered to call me Ann!"

"Yes?" Clint said questioningly.

"I didn't think you would remember me." She mumbled bitterly.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked confused.

"You left me! You left the circus! And you left us, what could've been!" She screamed.

"I didn't leave you, I moved on, I became something better than what I was. My life has been amazing." Clint argued.

"You didn't give us a chance!" Ann yelled at him.

"I didn't know you wanted to try." He mumbled. "But even if I never ran off to become a hero I still would've had to fight the sword master, I mean he was stealing from the circus. It wouldn't have worked. I'm sorry.""You're so sure. Why?" Ann asked sadly.

"Because even when I think on it, I am sure that I wouldn't change a thing." Clint said apologetically.

"You know, I agree with you, you shouldn't change a thing if you ever had the option to. You're happy with her." Ann said.

"Her? Her who? Ann! Wait tell me who her is! Annabell please!" Clint called after her.

"You'll see." Came Annabell's voice in a sing-song tone.

"What in the hell does that mean?" Clint called out to her. She was gone.

"Why is my mind confusing me? I mean its my mind!" Clint sat down in a huff trying to decode what had happened so far. To connect the pieces. "Damn I left my copy of _Trying to solve your issues in your head _for_ dummies. _In my other brain!"

Groaning, Clint rubbed his hands over his face. He needed to figure out whatever he's supposed to find and then save Natasha, and fast.

"Simple really!" He complained. Tasha was so going hear about this when he got out of here. "And I really need to stop talking to myself. I'll sound crazy."

He laughed. He was pretty sure he wasn't all that sane anyway. But no need to tell anyone that.

"You had and will always have an anchor." Came a speaker distorted voice. He wondered where it came from. Though there was no visible places where it could come from and the speaker was definitely female.

_I really hope that's supposed to happen. _Clint thought to himself. What the speaker said sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

**Dun Dun Dunn~! Cliffy of a sort! So what's the opinion on it? Is it good? Bad? Leave a review! It'll make me happy! If I get a certain number, I'm not telling you how many, I'll do another update this week! Kay? Kay! Bye Bye!~IF**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yikes! I didn't mean for time to get away from me like that. School started for me again so I have less time to sit down and write until I get my laptop back. So as a result I am booked. Shout out to my reviewers Arabianforest and Morgan!. By the way Morgan I hope your cat had an awesome birthday and your welcome! So without further ado here is the Disclaimer and the chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. I DO THIS FOR FREE. **

_I sat perfectly still I hadn't had any luck with the list, no visitors, no rooms, and no loudspeaker voices. Honestly I was baffled. The list remained how I had it last. Ideas swirled in my head but I couldn't write them down. Emotion is a basic human thing. When I was under training under my father he had told my emotions only got in the way of everything. That in order to survive I needed to cut ties with everyone. I had done well until Clint came into the picture. He hadn't backed away from me even with the cold shoulder I was giving him. It was annoying at first but he had trusted me despite my past and I had begun to respect him. As we served together he became the person I was closest to, and I would like to think I am the person he is closest with. Recently we decided to put each other as our next of kin. He was the only one left in his family and my family would be the ones the most like did whatever happened to me. _

_I wonder why he seemed to be the person I've focused my thoughts on. Also the thought crossed my mind, "What is he doing?" I was sure I knew, he was trying everything he could to free me. I chuckled he never did anything half-assed so I can't imagine what he's tried to do. But I swear if he was risking his life chasing some wisp of a clue I was going to kill him, and if he's already dead I'll find a way to bring him back so I can kill him myself. Right after I kiss him. 'Where in hell did that come from?" I gasped at myself. I so did not just think that. I so didn't. I've been trapped here to long. _

_It must be my imagination that the room just got a lot more comfortable. I blame Clint for making me sentimental. _

†††††††

Clint wandered around the circus tent. He was thinking about what Annabell had said. The one word that was bothering him was 'her'. What could her mean? It was a female that was obvious. Someone who would be important. He growled in annoyance Natasha was the one for mind games. Then he realized that the reason he was doing this was because she was in a mind game.

His mind was becoming less disciplined the longer he was in here. His thoughts strayed more and at times memories where foggy. The only one that hadn't waned was the first time Natasha smiled at him. He had done something stupid and Nat was chewing him out and he had said some sort of remark and Natasha couldn't help it and smiled. Her smile was beautiful, perfect even. He always tried to make her smile which made him look like an idiot most of the time. Every time he did it in the vicinity of one of the other Avengers they gave him a knowing smile. Smirk in the case of the resident billionaire. It annoyed him.

Her. It was a term that was familiar to him much like when her heard the female agents talking about 'the one'. So he decided that this her was the one for him the Juliet to his Romeo.

"Oh god please don't tell me I just thought that. Honestly it be better if you sent me giant man eating spiders!" He sighed.

He kicked at a piece of rubble. There was the voice on the loud speaker as well it was familiar the voice and the saying. It was something similar to what Natasha said at Budapest. He froze. Budapest that was exactly what she said and the was her voice.

The saying time stood still was applicable at this point. He was moving, blinking, and when he thought about it later he wasn't sure he was even breathing. He was sure he had found his answer. Natasha was his Juliet. The revelation knocked him off of his feet. He just stared at nothing. How could he not realize before. He had always kept in professional and friendly. Never romantically. How could he miss something this important. No wonder he had the freak out when he found out Natasha might die and flew halfway across the world into hostile territory to be shoved into his mind be a shaman. He loved Natasha.

†††††††

Clint woke up. His eyes opened wide and he was starring up towards a stone roof on a concrete floor. It smelled of something sweet and it was also very warm in this room. It wasn't a wonder why he went to sleep. He looked around and noticed the old Shaman in the corner.

"My, my, my. You sure don't beat around the bush when it comes to life altering realizations." The old woman smiled fondly.

"Yeah to many near death experiences tend to do that to you." He said.

The woman merely nodded. "Then you have passed the first trial."

"The first?" Clint said skeptically.

"Yes. The rest are all physical things." Oni said truthfully. "But now that you know the true reason for your determination we can lead you to the cave of wanderers."

"The cave of what now? Why can't it be the Cave of rare flowers or fluffy bunnies." Clint complained.

Oni gave him a baffled look. Clint shrugged it off. "You were out two days you know. You have a little under four days."

"Four days? Should be plenty of time." Clint smiled confidently.

"The cave is a day's walk. Then you have to face the cave itself." Oni replied.

"Do I have to come back to the village after I get the flower, if I can get it?" Clint wondered.

"No. Not since you are on a time crunch." Oni said.

They walked to the entrance of the palace. There waiting for them was the Black Panther.

"I will lead you to the cave." Panther had said before beginning to walk.

Clint was hurrying to catch up with him. They walked the entire way in silence. It was maybe Eight thirty in the morning when they started. Getting there well after dark. The cave looked as ominous as the name would suggest.

"So why is the cave name the cave of wanderers?" Clint asked carefully.

"Many people have tried to do what you are doing but there are tests and beasts that time has forgotten about so many die. Most who go in never come out." Panther paused. "Breathing, anyway."

Clint swallowed. But said nothing as he ate the hard rations that he was given and went to sleep.

When morning appeared Clint jumped up ready go into the cave. He guessed t he the Black Panther had gone back to the village or wherever he disappeared to when he wasn't around.

Walking into the mouth of the cave Clint didn't sense anything unordinary. Maybe the winding paths and cross roads and the steady descent deeper in to the ground. He was marking his way knowing that it could possibly save his life in the long run.

Eventually Clint came to a little alcove. In it was a small treasure chest. He poked at it with the toe of his boot. The chest was hot enough to make his toe warm. He retreated swiftly. The chest was probably a trap. He continued onwards hearing a scuttling sound getting louder. At first he thought it was only a small bug or to, he was in a cave that was perfect for bugs. But it was getting louder and was constant. He was growing more and more concerned about that sound.

He came to a stop when he saw a large dark mass a head. There was some sort of luminous moss but it was good lighting, but it was enough so he wouldn't trip over anything, or anyone.

He kicked a rock on accident and the large mass darted towards the sound. Momentarily stunned Clint was unable to move. The mass launched itself at him and he stumbled backwards. Now that it was closer he could tell that it was an overgrown spider.

He stiffened. The spider evidentially wasn't able to see him and hadn't touched him. Carefully he moved backwards from underneath the spider. The spider was as big as an Akita. The thing was huge.

Once he was clear of the spider Clint slowly took out his bow and notched and arrow onto the string. Pulling the bow back to full draw he let loose the arrow. The arrow hit his mark but evidentially the spider's hide was to tough for the arrow. The spider lunged again. This time sinking its fangs into Clint's arm.

As a result of years of train Clint unsheathed his dagger. Striking the overgrown arachnid. In the soft fleshy underbelly. A sickening _showp _was heard. Out sheer reflex Clint vomited.

Taking a look at his arm he could see that golf ball sized holes in his arm blood steadily dripping down his arm and onto the cavern floor with a _plop. _He saw the result of the spider bite. The area around the hole was dark purple and the farther it got out the redder it became until it turned into his regular skin color but it was moving in a spider web looking pattern. It alarmed him.

Shrugging he torn off a piece of cloth and wraped up the punctures, hopping to at least stop the flow of blood. Not really knowing how to treat the poison of this particular spider. He sighed and trudged on. Slower and more cautious than before the spider.

†††††††

Back at the Heli-carrier. Fury was called into a private meeting room because of some sort of super secret video call he was supposed to get.

Moments after he walked into the room the view screen clicked on revealing a man in black spandex. Fury wasn't surprised, after all he had seen several males who like spandex more than they should, but that wasn't the point.

"Are you Director Nick Fury?" The man asked, African accent detectable.

"Depending on who wants to know." Fury replied calmly.

"I am a sort of royalty in Wakanda." Came the mans reply.

"Wakanda? What do you need?" Fury asked curiosity piqued.

"The agent that goes by Hawkeye is alive and currently trying to find the herb. He told me to contact you to at least to tell you that." The man said again.

"Barton's still alive." A nod. "Good. Thank you for notifying me.""He may not live you know. He could be dead or dying at this very moment." Came the panther suited man.

"Trust me, Barton will find the herb and make it back. He's to close now to quit. It's one of his more commendable aspects. " Fury said determinedly.

The panther man shrugged. "Farewell." with that he clicked off of the video call.

Fury wasn't relieved. If Barton was injured, then he would push himself past all human capabilities to reach his goals. Living only long enough to make sure his mission was complete. But Nick had to question if he were to lose one of the pair which one would be the more affordable lost. Because looking at it logically, only one would be able to survive. For both to survive the odds would be astronomical. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew somehow he was going to make the final choice on who lives and who dies.

**I shall end the chapter on that note. I'm wondering if I should set up challenges. I think I will. But sorry once again for the wait. Schools a pain but it should it's a necessary evil. **

**Challenges:**

**What type of spider was it?**

**Who do you think that if it came down to it who would Nick fury save? Why?**

**What's the answer to Natasha's riddle?**

**Those of you who decide to answer are awesome and I may reveal the answers. But until then…. Bye for now!~IF**


	6. Chapter 6

**Geez, was my spider that predictable? Or are you guys good guessers? Ah well. Sorry for not updating, this story at least, neck deep in research for school, ew. Anyway, I should be able to work on this story more. My muse died for a lot of my chapter stories. Sigh, I think about to many things and this is what happened. Sorry again. Woot to you for reviewing Morgan, Redraven274, Precious93, and ArabianForest. Disclaimer and chapter? I should think so!**  
**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGER I OWN ONLY THE PLOT.**

The punctures were painful. Clint was regretting now, that he hadn't taken a good look at the spider. He hoped that it wasn't poisonous of at least not deadly poisonous. It seemed his luck wasn't going to have it. He knew that he was in a bad shape but he had to find the damned flower. Curling up and dying was last on his list, he had to save Natasha. He rubbed the clothed wound absentmindedly.

He had made the realization that he loved Natasha. Now that he gave it thought it made sense. He wondered if he would be able to even be able to confess to her. Not that she would return his feelings he knew that there was no way but he wanted to hope. If she died before he got the herb to her he might just go crazy.

The cave was growing darker and wetter. He must be going the right way then. It must've been only an hour since that spider, which he was sure classified as a dire spider, bit him but he stomach was cramping badly. The pain was getting unbearable and he wanted to sit down and wait for it to subside. That was an impossible wish every moment mattered. He had to get the stupid flower.  
The cave ceiling suddenly became a lot closer to the ground and note being able to see it he smacked his head right against it.

"Damn." He muttered to himself wincing when he touched the growing lump on his forehead. This was not his year!

He crouched keeping his uninjured arm up and ahead feeling for any sudden ceiling drops. After maybe five minutes of this he was having to crawl on his stomach. He noticed that he was getting a constant tremor in his hand. His mind moving slower than usual finally started making the connection. Localized pain, abdominal pain, tremors, and now a wave of nausea. He widened his eyes in shock those were the symptoms of a Black widow spider. That dire spider was a dire black widow.

His chest started to constrict. He was attempting to even his breathing out but to no avail. It was getting harder to breath. He was struggling to get his lungs to stop working so fast. They felt like were starting to seize. Then he was surrounded by black.  
**†††††††**  
Natasha was curled up in the fetal position. The room had been explored through every nook and cranny. Every possible way to get out was non existent. She was slowly losing her grasp of reality.

"So, this is what it feels like to be trapped and slowly dying? Its more torturous that I imagined." Natasha mused to herself.

Sitting straight up she felt something was completely wrong. She couldn't pinpoint it. She was up and pacing in a instant. Something happened something that should never happen. Worry was beginning to consume her. The only thing she could think of that would cause this much worry was Clint.

"Oh no!" She whispered into the mostly vacant room.

She feel to her knees. It had seemed that she was able to sense when Clint was in trouble. They weren't nearly as bad as this one though. She could only think that this was because of her and her being unable to help him.

"Clint!" She dry sobbed.

If Clint had been present, she knew, he would've walked right over to her and comforted her in his odd taunting sort of way. Making her fire up and he would laugh and walk away. Knowing that she was fine. It had always been that way for the two of them. Never truly comforting each other but supporting each other. They had half of a married couples actions. Whoa, she thought, why did I just compare us to a married couple? If they ever did comfort each other it was when the other was unresponsive, then it was more of a comfort to which ever party was awake.

She knew that she had to get to Clint. If only she knew the answer to the riddle. Then she would find her archer and give him a stern talking to. Then they would kiss and make up.

Maybe in the literal sense. She shook her head trying to clear that image, to no avail. His lips coming crashing down on hers'. Claiming them. Him running his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Which she would provide willingly. She imagined that he would taste sweet like the cookies he was found of stealing but also bitter like the drink he was found of when they wanted to get drunk. He would smell of sweat and some sort of cologne. He would be warm and strong in their embrace. He would provide her an anchor. His calloused fingers would be rubbing her back, his well muscled arms and hands being gentle and possessive.

She stared at the wall mouth hanging open. She may have looked ridiculous but at the moment she couldn't care less. She knew the answer to the riddle.

"The answer is love!" She yelled. Not sure how she should answer. "I love him. I love Clint Barton!"  
**†††††††**  
Her eyes shot wide open. Startling the young doctor that was going over her vitals. She studied him. He was young and friendly enough looking. Not in the mood for the questions that would come tumbling out of his mouth she shot him her most hardened glare and said. "Get me the director now!" She ordered.

The doctor nodded weakling, scared for his life she assumed, and scampered off to get the director. She sat up straight taking in everything. She knew if Clint was present he would be right beside her. He wasn't. It made her worry even more.

About a quarter of an hour later Nick Fury came walking in briskly, duster waving behind him. He stopped at the foot of her bed.

"Agent. I want your report." He said, he voice was tense but she could tell that it wasn't from anger.

She quickly launched into what had happened in her mind. Leaving out the riddle and realization. Fury only nodded thoughtfully.  
Once she was done he gave her an even look. "Barton was looking for a herb to give to you to wake you up. He's been off the grid for forty-eight hours. I can only assume that he is to far in the gave to receive signal or he is in grave peril."  
Way to sugar coat it. "So he is possibly in danger looking for this stupid plant?" Natasha asked.

Fury nodded. "Yes."

"He's been off the grid twice now? He's alone?" She clarified.

"Yes."

She looked at him evenly. "You didn't think to send back up!" She yelled.

Fury remained quite.

"That's it. I'm going after him." She had already swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"That's not a good idea." Her doctor advised.

She glared at him and he visibly shrank. Fury didn't shrink away, but his gaze hardened. "Agent Romanoff, I don't think that it's a good idea for you to go out into potentially hostile territory." It was an order not a suggestion.

"Sorry but I have to find him!" Natasha cried, while trying to keep her usual apathetic look.

"Why? You just woke up from a week long coma! What is so important?" Fury demanded harshly.

"I have to tell him something!" She answered while trying to get to the door.

"What do you have to tell him?" The doctor asked politely.

"I can't tell you." She snapped harshly.

The doctor shrugged and walked away straightening some random items around the alcove.

Natasha gave Fury a harsh look. "Are you still going to keep me here? I was in a coma not seriously injured." Fury remained silent for a few minutes pretending to mull it over. Then he sighed. "Radio check ins every six hours."

Natasha nodded. Then hurried out of the room towards one of the planes. While Clint was the better flyer, Natasha was good enough to make sure the plane didn't crash. Stopping she headed towards her room to get out of the clothes she had on into fresh ones.

Once she turned down the permanent housing dorm hallway. The hallway was that of the most senior officers, Fury and Hill, as well as Coluson when he was alive, some of the full time hospital staff and some engineers. It was also where Clint and Natasha lived. Their rooms where next to each other in case of an attack and they would be able to defend themselves as well as each other.

Against her better judgement she entered the passcode for Clint's room. Walking in she saw the usual nicely made bed but the floor was cluttered in runaway arrow tips and broken arrows. The occasional t-shirt and sock also laid on the floor abandoned.

She walked over to the bed and stuck her hand underneath the pillow. She grabbed at something that was cool and hard. She pulled it out and examined it, what she held happened to be the dagger she had given Clint for christmas one year. It wasn't impressive, a six inch blade that was two inches wide, a solid black hilt and it was weighted so it could be thrown or used as a stabbing weapon. She took out her own dagger and tossed it onto the bed haphazardly, sheathing Clint's dagger instead.

She knew that she was being sentimental but it felt nice to have something of Clint's with her. Walking out of his room, she strode across to her own.

Minutes later she walked out with new clothes and an expression that could kill. She went down the five halls that led to the hanger bay. After showing her credentials she managed to get one of the more comfortable planes for long distance. She had a vague idea of were Wakanda was and she entered the coordinates.

Turning the plane onto the runway she opened up the throttle and felt the plane start up. Moments later she was speeding down the runway towards the end of it. She pulled back on the steering wheel and felt the front wheels lift off. Moments later the next wheels followed. She was air born, turning the plane towards her desired location she engage autopilot and leaned back. Checking the altitude and course every few minutes. She reached into a pocket and pulled out the one photo that she thought sealed her fate.

It was of the first time she had seen Clint. She was sent to kill him and he her. So she was given it as a target reference but it ended up turning her towards the "good" side and she was grateful for the assignment.

The photo itself was nothing special, it was a frontal shot of Clint shooting at something. He had a serious look on his face, one that was only seen when he was using his bow. He was on the ground and it looked like he had just nocked the arrow. Since Natasha now knew that it took Clint a second to nock and let an arrow lose.

She looked out to the endless sky. It reminded her that she was still small in this one huge world. But when she had Clint by her side she knew that everything would be alright.

She would remain by his side even if her rejected her. "Hold on Clint. I'm coming." She whisper into the empty cockpit.

†††††††

Clint was laying motionless. He had opened his eyes to be greeted with the darkness of the cave. The air was damp and cool and he felt nice on his heated skin. He knew that the poison was spreading faster than it should've been. It must've been because of the size of the spider. At least not all hope was lost. If was having a fever that meant that his body was trying to fight off the poison.

It wasn't going to do much. He felt himself spasm painfully. His muscles weren't responding to his mental commands, which meant the venom had gotten into his nervous system. If it kept up at this rate then his heart would stop or he would suffocate. If it came down to it he would rather his heart stop than to die by suffocation. He knew the danger coming into this mission but he hadn't taken any heed to them. He was regretting that choice now.

Bile rose up in his throat and he expelled it from his body. It was disgusting. Summoning as much strength as he could he turned himself out of the vomit and promptly passed out again.

**Not the best chapter. I had no idea how to write this actually. I think it turn out alright. As always leave your thoughts in the review below. Once again sorry for the long time without updating. Schools been a bitch and I've spent most of my time researching with a few minutes to write some other updates. For some reason my muse for this story died and burned up.**  
**Challenges **  
**Will Natasha be able to save Clint?**  
**Will the flower play an important roll even though Natasha is awake? **  
**Will any more misfortune happen to our heroes?**  
** Signing out! ~IF.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm back, possibly... Anyway... I do believe this story will be wrapping up soon. So, after this chapter. Thanks to yolynnjones, pure-black-wings, Morgan, and ArabianForest for reviewing! Now disclaimer and chapter! Right, since I'm on break now I'll be updating more frequently.  
DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS ONLY THE PLOT. **

Natasha was surprised to find a clearing to put the plane down, even more surprised when she found that there was another plane already taking up half of the space. Getting out she saw the S.H.I.E.L.D insignia. "Clint." She mumbled to herself.

Someone approached her from behind. She quickly turned around to see who it was. A man in a cat suit, odd.

"So you must be her." Said Cat Man.

"Depends on who you mean." Natasha replied. Preparing for an attack.

"The one that Hawkeye wanted to save so badly." The stranger replied.

Natasha felt her heart leap into her throat. He knew Hawkeye. This was a lucky break. "Yes!"

The man appeared to be eyeing her, or so she thought, you couldn't really tell. "What is your name?" The man asked.

"Black Widow." She replied automatically. "What's yours?"

"I go by many things. Black Panther seems to be the most popular."

Natasha nodded. Fury had mentioned in passing about a panther, she assumed that this is what he meant. "Pleasure. Do you know where Cli- Hawkeye is now?"

Black Panther nodded. "He chose wisely." Panther said almost to himself.

Natasha tilted her head at his words. What could he mean. It was probably something entirely different to the current situation which was irritating that he couldn't just take her to Clint.

"So Hawkeye? Where is he?" Natasha asked, trying to regain the others focus.

The Panther hesitated in his answer. "I don't know exactly but I can at least point you in the right direction."

She really wanted to slap him but controlled herself, since at least it was a start. Inhaling and exhaling she looked the other in they eyes which were yellow eye coverings in his mask. "Alright, where was he last that you for sure know of."

The panther nodded and took off in the direction of the cave. Natasha wasn't ready for the sudden take off and got a slow head start. She really was out of practice with expecting her enemy's movements. She shook her head and started to follow him. She was worried about Clint, and how he hadn't stuck with calling S.H.I.E.L.D every day it was never regular,he did call in though.

Sooner than she expected they reached an odd looking cave. She looked at the Panther skeptically. "Is this the place?"

The Panther nodded. "Yes. He went in, and hasn't been out since. I told him it was dangerous, and now I'm warning you"

"Thank you for your concern, but I must find him. First I have to call S.H.I.E.L.D and inform them." Natasha turned around to talk to the Panther but he was already gone.

She shrugged and hit the call button.

** †††††††**

"Director Fury, agent Romanoff is on the line." Maria Hill said.

Director Fury nodded. "Put her on."

"Director." Natasha said once she saw his face.

"Agent Romanoff." Fury greeted.

"I am at the last known location of Agent Barton." Natasha said. She looked nervous to be around the cave in the background.

"Well? Any signs yet?" Fury prompted.

"No, none yet. But there was a man in a Panther suit that showed me this place. He seemed trustworthy."  
"Call back with any news on Barton."

Natasha nodded. "Yes sir."

Fury hit the call end button. He wasn't liking this one bit. Natasha just got off of medical leave and Barton hasn't been heard from in a long time. He wasn't sure that he should be sending her in there but he couldn't do anything about it, and if there was the slightest chance that he would be able to get both of his agents back he wasn't one to let that chance go to waste but it sort of seemed like to much of a risk. Since Agent Barton could very well be dead.

He thought about what Coulson would've done. No doubt have an entire extraction team go in their and get his agents out. Fury wasn't going to do that they had to many issues already and S.H.I.E.L.D was stretched to thin as it was. He couldn't risk it. He wasn't happy about it either.

**†††††††**

Clint woke up once again. His body was burning and he was struggling to breath. This was bad, he hadn't found that stupid plant yet. He needed to in order to save Natasha, he would never forgive himself if he died and then she died. He needed to tell her his feelings. He realized how many regrets he would have when he died, he really didn't have a "I regret nothing" attitude like everyone thought. There were so many lost chance that he didn't take. Since he was too weak to move he remembered those times.

_It was after a mission, they were waiting for the extraction team to come and get them. Natasha was leaning heavily against him and he was looking towards the sky. He looked at her when he heard a faint "Clint?"_

_"I'm right here. What's wrong?" He asked, concern quickly welling up in him. She never called him by his real name when they were in the field. _

_She looked at him. Even with the blood streaming down her face and her red hair tangled up and dirty she took his breath away. "I thought that you left me as my partner back there."_

_He flinched internally. He knew that she had gotten captured and it took him longer than he would like to admit to find her. She had past experiences with people leaving her for dead. "I would never do that to you. Besides you're the only one that can actually handle me and my crazy schemes. _

_She smiled at him, finding comfort in his words. She was still so beautiful. He was upset at himself for letting her get hurt. The smile that was gracing her lips said that he was forgiven and though the urge to kiss her appeared he ignore it in favor of turning his gaze up to the sky. _

_"Don't ever stop being my partner." Natasha whispered, thinking that he wouldn't here her. She was wrong. _

_'I could never stop being your partner' Clint thought seeing the the plane appear. _

Clint wondered what would've happened if he had kissed her would they be a happy couple blissfully in love or a quick fling and then never speak to each other again.

_They had to infiltrate a grand ball in order to take down a supposed terrorist sympathizer. Which meant that they had to stop dressing in their field uniforms and dress in formal attire. _

_Clint was in a simple black suit with a bow tie that was slightly crooked. He had yet to master the art of tying a tie and the next best thing was a bow tie, even then it was a terrible attempt. He was standing by the door waiting for Natasha to show up. _

_"Typical of women to show up late because they couldn't find the right pair of shoes." He joked to himself. _

_The black limo S.H.I.E.L.D had borrowed for the night turn the corner, he stood up straighter. The car stopped in front of the mansion. The driver got out and opened the last door in the back and out stepped a beautiful woman. She could be a movie star, it took him a full minute to realize that it was Natasha. She was wearing a long strapless black dress and her red hair was pulled back into a ballerina bun with a few strands hanging out, though they appeared to be on purpose since the were curled. She carried a sequined clutch and had on a diamond necklace on and dangling matching earrings. He walked down the steps to her with a slight bounce. _

_"Ah Ms. Romanoff, you look simply ravishing tonight." He grinned at her _

_She rolled his eyes. "Of course , I must look better than my date." She retorted. _

_He chuckled. "Good luck with that, nobody can look better than me!"_

_She playfully smacked his arm and then wrapped her arm through his as they climbed the steps. _

_The night was filled with dancing and spying. At the end of the final dance of the evening Clint and Natasha were the center of the dance floor they had learned early on that this was the best way that they could keep an eye on everybody. Since they both had training in dancing and were light on their feet they quickly caught everyones eyes. But at the end of the night Clint dipped Natasha and she smiled at him an honest smile and he was so tempted to kiss her and dance until the morning lights came up. _

_He raised her back up and set her down. Now there true job began. But not before a few last remarks to their persona for the evening. _

_"Mr. Barton you are truly a wonderful dancer."_

_"You aren't to bad yourself Ms. Romanoff." Clint smiled._

_"Perhaps we should dance again, somewhere more private." Natasha said quietly._

_"I would like that." Clint said and they parted ways as two well-to-do citizens and when the went to the rendezvous they met as Black Widow and Hawkeye agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._

Clint often thought of that night, wondering if he should ask Nat to dance with him again. But it would have to be romantic, maybe atop a building when the sun was setting. He would like that. The sunset would make Natasha's red hair even more vibrant and it would cast a warm glow on her somewhat pale skin. He smile faintly, He would like that. His first love often told him that his hair looked golden in the sunset and his tan skin radiated warmth and his blue eyes sparkled. That could've been from a love induced haze making everything seem brilliant but he would like to think that Natasha would think the same.

He was struggling to find his breath now. He knew he wouldn't have long but he heard a faint sound of running. The person was running without any care to be silent weren't they aware that they cave had dire black widows? He turned himself slightly to see who was approaching him.

"CLINT!" His name was yelled with such force and pain it surprised him. The next moment he heard someone sliding next to him. His vision was blurry but he would know that red hair anywhere.

"Natasha?" Clint asked, not convinced that this was real.

"Clint? Oh thank god! I thought you were dead!" Natasha nearly sobbed.

"Are you real?" Clint asked.

"Yes!" She said.

Clint's vision started to return, he wondered if this was a good sign. He knew no matter how vivid his hallucinations got they would never depict a crying Natasha.

" 'Tasha? Are you crying?" He asked. Felling a twinge of pain in his chest and not the good kind.

"No!" She hastily wiped her tears away. "I though you were dead! You've been marked MIA! Do you know how worried I was?"

He chuckled regretting the action instantly as it jarred him. "Do _you _know how worried _I _was when you were in a coma?"

She seemed pacified for a moment. His breathing became erratic. "Clint?" Worry laced in her voice.

"Its nothing, just fighting off spider venom." He said.

"Spider venom?" Natasha asked confused. But was worried again when Clint began to wince at the slightest movement. With grim certainty she knew that the venom was in his system too long for any chance of him surviving. She sobbed.

Clint knew he was dying. It wasn't scary as he thought it would be. He was beginning to go numb. Natasha was sobbing.

" 'Tasha?" He called softly. "Natasha." He said with more force. He needed to tell her. He would die with no regrets then.

She snapped her head up when she heard the forceful tone. "Yes?"

"Natasha. I-I love you." He choked out.

"Clint? Are you telling the truth?" Natasha asked. Daring to hope that this was true.

"Yes." He breathed. His eyes slowly slid shut and his breathing slowed.

Natasha's eyes widened. "Clint! No you can't die! That's an order!"

Clint opened his eyes and his chest shook almost like a chuckle. "You know how bad I am at following orders." He grinned. It was a saddening sight. "Do you love me?"

She was surprised by the sudden question. The tears started falling more as she breathed out a "Yes."

"That's good otherwise it would be awkward." He said as his eyes slipped shut once more. His breathing stopped. So did his heart.

Natasha sat there is shock crying her eyes out. This was the first time that she had cried so hard in a long time. She hadn't been this devastated when her father died. A light flashed and she looked to where it came from.

It was a pale flower emitting its own light source. That was the flower that Clint had died for trying to get her. She had a flash of inspiration in her desperation. She stood up and ran to it. Picking it up, not entirely sure that this was what you're supposed to do, but at the moment she didn't care. Running back to Clint she figured the flower had to be ingested but how would she get in into his system. The only thing she could think of was so cliche that it just might work. Quickly she took the flower part and ripped it off of the stem and stuck it into her mouth and began to chew. The flower was surprisingly sweet and rich not unlike the Russian dessert of Kissel.

Once it was a liquid, which was a nasty constancy she bent down and pressed her lips to Clint's quickly cooling once. Taking care not to spill any of the flower liquid and forced Clint's lips open with her tongue. This wasn't their first kiss since they have had to preform mouth to mouth on several different occasions. Once his lips were parted she let the flower juice flow into his mouth. Detaching her lips from his she sat him up and made stroked his throat. Making sure that he swallowed the juice.

She laid him back down and she laid next to him to see if it worked. Resting her head where his heart should be thumping strongly like it usually did, she wanted to make sure that it would began pumping again.

She wondered why it took he so long for her to realize that she loved him. She always hoped that they would kiss when one of them wasn't unconscious or weren't aware of their actions. She laid with him for who knows how long. When she felt like she was going to die of impatient she felt a _thump. _

At first she thought that it was her imagination.

_Thump..._

She sat up keeping her had on his chest.

_Thump..._

It came faster this time

_Thump_

There was still a slight delay.

_Thump _

_Thump _

To beats back to back. She watched his face anxiously. Then he let out a low breath.

**I'm ending the chapter here! Don't kill me for a cliffhanger. I may not update tomorrow since it is my birthday! Or saturday for that matter! So this is my birthday present to you all! Later all! ~ IF**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the final installment of Same Battle Different Battlefield. Its been a good run. I love all of you guys who have followed it. My muses had died for this story, so I don't think I could drag the story out any longer. So disclaimer and the final chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS!**

* * *

Natasha's heart soared. Clint was alive. She sat up straighter and watched his face. Wondering if she would have to drag him out of the cave. Not that she couldn't do it, Clint wasn't exactly light and she wasn't exactly in perfect condition. After what seemed like hours, when really it was about seven minutes, Clint's eyes opened.

At first they darted around nervously then they landed on her. He arched an eyebrow, seemingly confused. The his face turned into an annoyed scowl. "Great. Now I'm hallucinating!"

Natasha smiled gently. Clint amended his statement. "Nope, probably going to have a nightmare now."

It was Natasha's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Just because you, the real you, never smiles like that." Clint answered. Keeping his eyes on her.

Natasha shrugged. "Maybe it was because you were clinically dead?"

"Huh?" Clint was clearly confused.

"Whatever you ran into down here? It did a number on your arm and the poison it had nearly killed you." Natasha answered. "If I hadn't come you would've died."

"Wait so you're the real Natasha?" Clint inquired, attempting to sit up.

"Yeah." She answered applying a small amount of pressure on his chest to keep him from sitting up so fast.

Clint ignored the pressure and continued to move in a sitting position. Once he was there he was panting at the effort it took him to sit up. He grimaced when he placed his wait on his damaged arm.

"Careful." Natasha warned.

He shot her a look. Then he was quiet seeming to argue with himself briefly. Then there was a slight shrugged, so slight that it would've been missed by an average person. Natasha was about to ask what he was about to do, when Clint leaned foreword so fast it caught her off guard. His lips touched hers, and she felt sparks fly. Of course since she was surprised the first thing she did was reach up and smack him.

He backed away a satisfied grin on his face. "Yep, you certainly are the real one."

Natasha wanted to smack him harder this time. It wasn't nice to do that to her. Yes she was in love with him, he probably thought of her as only a partner, and here he was kissing her like her feelings shared. She had planned on ignoring the feeling, she decided this when Clint was coming out of his near death situation.

Now... She wasn't so sure she could. The feel of his lips against hers was amazing. His lips slightly chapped. He also had a slightly sloppy technique, if not forceful. The way his lips fit hers was perfect. Shaking her head she cleared those thoughts. She needed to focus.

"You alright?" Clint had noticed the movement.

"I'm fine, I'm not the one who finds the only dire spider in the world." She chastised.

He looked at her and shrugged. Natasha looked at him, she knew that she would have trouble working with him after this. She might request a transfer.

"Come on let's get you home." She stood up.

Clint struggled and Natasha grabbed his hand and pulled him up. She hung his arm around her shoulder and tried not to think about the heat he was giving off. He was having trouble standing but eventually they were able to start walking. Natasha was doing most of the work but he was weak so even with the effort he was putting in it still was minimal.

Even though they weren't that deep in the cave it still took several hours to get out of the cave with the frequent rests they both took, and Natasha looking for a signal to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. Reaching the cave entrance it was night outside.

The pair of them retreated back into the cave a small amount as waited for daybreak.

Once daybreak came Natasha helped Clint again. She knew that the night had been awkward on her end because she barely even talked to him, Clint was feeling awkward it seemed as well. Shrugging it off she headed in the direction of the plane, hoping that Fury wouldn't have her head for not checking in with him.

It would take hours to navigate the jungle alone, with Clint it would be double that time. It seemed that fate was smiling at her because a quick rustle in the trees alerted her to something and the Black Panther was in front of her.

"I see you found him." Was his way of greeting them.

"I have, nearly died though. You have a slight spider problem." Natasha answered.

"Yes, we have heard reports of a rather large spider." The black panther gestured with his hand airily.

"You didn't bother to check it out?" Natasha criticized him.  
"Just because there are reports of a yeti does not mean you believe in them yes?" Black Panther asked.

Natasha shrugged. "Help me find my plane?"

The panther nodded then headed off in the woods, Natasha heaving Clint along, followed him. It still took several hours for them to reach the plane. Once they reached it the Panther nodded and headed off in the woods towards the capitol city. Natasha dragged Clint into the plane. She didn't take him any further than the first bench. She laid him down and headed towards the cock pit.

Clint watched after her. He noticed that she wasn't really talking to him and was distracted. Briefly he wondered if this was because of the kiss. He didn't fully understand why he kissed her in the first place. Now he just made things awkward between them.

"Smooth Clint." He whispered to himself. Moments later the plane lifted off of the ground and he felt himself be pushed against the bench. Not for the first time cursing himself for getting bitten in the first place.

The plane ride was in silence and Clint was about to fall asleep until he heard the familiar voice of Nick Fury.

"Agent, why have you not contact me." The voice was a steely calm and Clint new Nick was secretly fuming underneath.

"Sorry. I was in a cave." Natasha answered.

"Why?"

"I was looking for Clint, he was in a cave. Caves aren't known for their cell signals." Natasha answered.

Clint's eyes widened. Natasha was actually having some sass to Fury.

"Right. What is Agent Barton's status?" Nick asked.

"He's alive, he's awake and moving. Had a nasty run in with a giant spider." Natasha answered.

"Giant Spider?" Nick inquired. "Never mind."

Natasha chuckled. "Of course sir. We're heading back now."

"Good." With that there was the familiar beep of a comm clicking off. Leaving Clint in silence. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

†††††††

They arrived that the helicarrier with in a reasonable time. The medical team rushed out the moment the plane touch the runway. Clint had woken up when they touched down and was blinking in a disoriented haze as nurses and a doctor swarmed over him.

He was moved to a stretcher and taken to the medical bay.

He was checked over and the doctors gave him a clear bill of heath but wanted him to stay in the medical area so he could get fluids and make sure that the poison was fully out of his system.

It was the next day before Natasha showed up, she was wringing her hands nervously. Clint raised an eyebrow but didn't speak, waiting for Natasha to do something. Natasha took the silence as an invitation and walked into the room. She took a seat next to the bed and refused to look at Clint, having a mental debate with herself.

"So..." Clint breathed out, hoping to get his partner talking.

"Its been a crazy weak hasn't it?" Natasha asked him.

"Sure has. Let's not have another one soon. I don't want to find a Giant Rattlesnake next." Clint answered.

Natasha gave a quick half smile. "I agree."

Silence stretched between the two for ten minutes before Natasha broke it.  
"I requested a new partner."

"What?" Clint choked not sure he had heard her right.

"I requested a new partner." She repeated.

_Oh god! Its because of the kiss! _Clint thought. "Why?"

"I can't work with you any longer. Things have gotten complicated." Natasha answered still not looking at him.

"How?" Clint asked her.

Natasha remained quiet. Looking at the wall. She suddenly stood up. "I can't do it!"

"Can't do it? Why?" Clint pressed her.  
" I just can't." Natasha whispered.

"Natasha." Clint said in a quiet yet commanding tone. "I'm not blind theres a reason. Please tell me. Don't I deserve that?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Oh, so its okay for me to try and save your life and then you save mine then request a partner transfer." Clint said starting to get angry. "Is that what our partnership was worth to you?"

"Clint. Its not like that." Natasha answered.

"What's it like then?" He hated how accusing his voice sounded but he couldn't help it. This wasn't fair to him.

"I told you I can't tell you." She sighed.

Clint took a sharp intake of breath. He knew that this was a bad move, but he couldn't think about having any other partner. Natasha was his partner it was that simple. What he was about to say would change his life for better or worse.

"Natasha. Is it because you found out my feelings for you?"

She turned and looked at him, finally, with a look of surprise and confusion on her face. "What?"

"You found out I love you. That's why you requested a transfer." Clint elaborated.

"I had no clue." She said.

It was Clint's turn to sound surprised. She didn't know. Dammit, now it was worse. He looked away, having a slight blush on his face.

"Clint. Is that the truth?" Natasha asked him.

"Yes." Clint answered her without hesitation.

The room was deathly silent. Then everything happened at once. Just as Clint was about to say something Natasha crossed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was forceful and full of emotion. Slightly sloppy as well. Yet it was them. Clint's lips remained motionless for a few seconds while his brain processed what was happening, then once he was caught up he responded eagerly. The pair's lips mended perfectly together, they were in sync. Much like they were on missions. When one moved the other was able to adjust quickly.

Natasha pulled back. She had the biggest smile on her face. Clint had a slightly goofy grin on his face.

"So you have the same feelings then?" He asked her.

"Of course." She responded. She had her hands running through his hair.

Clint decided that the position was awkward she he took her by surprise and pulled her down on top of him. After a few moments of readjusting, Natasha's head lay on Clint's chest. Clint's arms were wrapped protectively around her waist.

"A little indication would've been nice." Clint said.

"Well excuse me. I tore a page out of your book and acted on impulse." Natasha said.

Clint chuckled causing his chest to rumble. Natasha sighed contentedly. Placing her hand over his heart feeling it beat there strongly.

"I was so scared." Clint said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Natasha hummed looking up at him.

"When Dar'el'th knocked you out. He told me what would happen. I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to fight back. I was grasping at straws trying to find away to save you. Hell I was willing to take your place if needed." Clint answer.

"Really?" Natasha looked him in the eyes.

"Of course. At the time I wasn't aware why but I would've." Clint answered.

Natasha stayed silent for a few moments before she smiled gently. "You know... Fury isn't going to like this."

"He'll have to deal with it." Clint responded.

Natasha nodded and snuggled into to Clint's chest. Minutes later Clint noticed that he chest was evening out. She had fallen asleep. Clint grinned. "Sleep will my love." He whispered and then followed her to the world of dreams.

* * *

**And we are done! Woo! Hoped you enjoyed! This was fun to write, I'll write more in the future for the avengers archive, but I have other stories to write. How ever I am open for requests. Later! ~IF**


End file.
